Sword and Steel
by hannirose
Summary: Yes, I know what you are thinking, ANOTHER Alanna at the Convent. But this is different. Or at least I think it is. Anyways, Thom said no and Alanna is to be shipped off to the convent. But before she goes Coram tells her something unexpected...
1. Chapter 1: Please, Thom!

"Please, Thom. You don't know what this would mean to me. Please say yes." Alanna begged her twin her bright violet eyes pleading and close to tears.  
Alanna and her brother Thom were ten years old and both suffering from a father who wanted nothing to do with them. When Lord Alan of Trebond, their father had told them that he was sending Alanna to the convent to become a lady and Thom to the palace to become a knight they had both been horrified.  
Thom was a book worm and a Mage. Most defiantly not a fighter he was more interested in old civilizations and learning more spells to try.  
Alanna had a fighting spirit. She had a fiery temper and a smart mind. When she wanted something she would not give up until she got it.   
But it looked like this time, Alanna might not get what she wanted. Alanna wanted more than anything to go to the palace to learn to a be a knight of the realm of Tortall but they did not accept girls. Girls Alanna's age were expected to go to the convent and when the time came go to the city to find husbands.  
Ladies were NOT expected to fight, think, work, or be even mildly interested in any of these things. All of which Alanna wanted to do more than anything else in the world.  
Thom shook his head, " No, Alanna. We CAN'T, don't you see? Father would skin us if we brought dishonor to the family name and not to mention we would be found out. I mean, you'll turn into a girl and then what?"  
Alanna fought back and forth with her brother for ages. Going from pleading to bargaining and finally to blackmail but none of it worked and Thom stood firm.  
" I don't want to be a knight Alanna and I know that you have what it takes but it just wouldn't work. I'm sorry."  
Alanna brushed away her tears and met Thom's eyes and in them was a fierce angry look but also a look of hurt and disappointment and even disbelief. She stood there looking at him for almost a full minute trying to come up with a way for Thom to see that what she proposed was right, she shook her head and thought to herself  
  
* I should have known. Thom is one thing for talk but when it comes to deeds he falls one egg less than a dozen.*  
She then turned on her heel and sprinted out of the room toward the stable.  
When she got there she found no one was there which was more than ok on Alanna's opinion. She stood for a minute, biting her lip then broke down and started sobbing. She sunk onto the ground.  
She had really thought that Thom would come through for him. It wasn't even as if there hadn't been anything in it for Thom. He would have been able to go to the City of the Gods and become a sorcerer. But he was scared. And he had been her only way out. And now there was nothing else she could do.  
In the morning she would go to convent and learn to be a lady. When Alanna calmed down enough to stop sobbing she wondered what it would be like. * Maybe it won't be so bad.* Alanna thought,   
* Maybe there will be other girls like me. Maybe I'll have some fun.* But even as she thought those thoughts, she didn't believe them.  
  
~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-  
  
Then next morning Alanna was woken early by Coram, they're old serving man shaking her gently. She opened one eye sleepily.  
" Coram," She said through gritted teeth (she was NOT a morning person) " It's too early. Let me go back to sleep, please?" And with that she rolled back over knowing that Coram would never let her sleep but that it was worth a try.  
" Alanna, I have something 't give ye but no one else can see, do ye hear me?" He whispered in a serious voice. That was enough to get Alanna curious. She rolled over and sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
" What is it, Coram?" She asked. Coram sat down on the bed next to her.  
" I know ye wanted 't be a knight and not a lady. I'm that sorry for ye lass but there's nothing I can do about that, but that's not what I came 'ere for."  
He brought from behind his back a small bundle wrapped in brown paper and handed it to her. Alanna looked at him quizzically and ripped open the package.  
Inside was a blade. It was made of the finest steel Alanna had ever seen in her short life. It was straight and beautiful. It had a large purple gem engraved into the hilt.   
(AN/ yes, this is Lightening)  
Alanna gasped and picked it up with trembling fingers, she tested the blade with a piece of hair she quickly pulled from her head and it cut straight through. She stared at Coram and said with her voice full of awe and shock.  
" I can't accept this, Coram. It- it must have cost a fortune, I mean, look at it!" She tried to push the blade back into Coram's arms but he wouldn't take it.  
" It belonged to me mum. She was a member of the Rouge." Coram blushed a little when he saw Alanna's wide eyed stare. Coram HATED the Rouge and everything to do with it... Didn't he?  
" Before me mum died she gave me this sword. She didn't tell me before then that she was an important figure in the Rouge, like a queen of sorts.   
I never met my father. He was a man called Reggie among friends, Reggie Cooper. Anyway, he died not long after I was born in a fight. He had a brother though. Named Darian. Darian took over the Rouge, becoming the King of the Rouge. But he died as well. He left his throne to his son. His sons name is George Cooper.   
When my mum gave me this blade she said that if the Rouge ever gave me trouble all I would have to do would be to show this to their king, any of their kings and I would have any of the aid I could ever want.  
So I'm giving this to you now as a safety precaution. I like you lass and you shouldn't have to go through this but I know you in anyone can do this. I want you to get this sword back to the king of the Rouge. I can't tell you why. It would be too dangerous for you to know. But will you do this for me?"  
Alanna's head was spinning. She mouthed a few times like a fish out of water before managing to gasp,  
" Why me? Thom's the one going to the city, not me. He's more likely to be able to meet this George Cooper. And what about you? You're going with him!"   
" Aye Lass, that I am but.. Mmm..." He trailed off considering her then decided to give her the truth.  
" I managed 't get in a heap of trouble when I was down there once. I uh, well, 't be frank was in some pretty bad drug dealing. So, I have 't keep a low profile whilst I'm there. I need to keep up the guise of being a dim witted serving man. Meaning, it's not safe for me to go near the Rouge at all.   
And as for Thom. Well, he turned you down on breaking the rules dinna he? He would turn me in I'm afraid. Besides he's no fighter he wouldn't be able to protect the blade and the information it carries in its metal. Ye, Ye're a fighter in spirit if not in training, ye have what it takes. And you'll be goin 't the palace in a few years. Please Lass? I've been good to ye and I NEED this. It's more important than ye could imagine. Please?"  
Alanna looked into Coram's Amber eyes and saw that this meant more to him than anything. She didn't know what was so important about this blade but she would protect it till her death, if need be.  
Alanna nodded determinedly and stuck out her hand for Coram to shake.  
Coram smiled and pulled her into a ruff hug. Alanna surprised at first soon hugged the older serving man back.  
" This blade will keep any of the proper Rouge from bothering ye on your way. You're a good lass, Alanna and I owe ye one." He ruffled her hair and let her go.  
" I better get 't the horses. Thank you again Lass." Then he left Alanna to her own very confused thoughts. She looked down at the blade she held and saw it sparkling. She grinned suddenly.   
*Maybe this won't be so bad. At least I'll have a blade to help me on my way* Alanna thought and sheathed the blade with careful hands.  
  
~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-  
  
AN/ Good bad? Awful? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review me! I'll love you forever and ever and ever!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Convent

~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-  
  
AN/ Ooh! I got reviews!!! Yayness! Also it has come to my attention I spelled Rouge wrong so sorry about that. Thanks to:  
  
Keita- Well, I did ask for honest reviews. First of all I would like to point out that this is a FANFIC I am just saying a way it could be, I'm sorry if you don't like it. And as for it not being believable I would just like to say that a lot of people would find some knight going up on a mountain and fighting a giant ape a lot less easy to believe rather than my take on it. I hope I don't sound rude because I appreciate your feedback. Ooh and as for the spelling Rogue... Oops! I'll go back and fix that!!!  
  
Mel- Hehehe when I first read you thing I got called away right after I read the 'that's awful' part and I was V. sad!!! Glad you find it intriguing and I hope you continue to read.  
  
Superalicea- Sorry I got the spelling wrong! Hehehehe... I am V. glad you think its got potential! And I totally plan on George and Alanna romance, Jon and Alanna must die! Hehehe.  
  
Ok well, onto the story and I hope that this chapter is a good one, also if you review me I will love you forever and give you a nice cookie!!!!! Also just a bit of info for ya, I plan on talking some about Alanna's time at the convent instead of skipping right through to where she goes to the palace.  
  
~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-  
  
After Alanna had been warned, threatened, and finally dragged out of her room by her father, Alanna and Maude set out for the convent.   
  
  
  
Saying goodbye to her brother had been hard. She had been planning to refuse to talk to him but when she saw his face and saw that his eyes were full of tears she relented.  
  
  
  
" Alanna, I'm... I'm scared." Thom whispered, not meeting her eyes. Alanna hugged her brother roughly and said,  
  
  
  
" Thom. You'll be okay. At least you don't have to learn to curtsy!" Alanna joked and Thom sniffed and smiled a bit but Alanna could tell his heart was not really in it.  
  
  
  
" At least you don't have to be hit with sticks and stuff like that, if I had a choice I'd trade with you any day."  
  
  
  
Alanna had to bite her tongue to keep from snapping at him that he i been given the choice but he chickened out. But she kept that to herself and just hugged him again.   
  
  
  
When they parted Alanna took a deep breath and put her hand on the hilt of the sword Coram had given her that she had hidden under her cloak.   
  
  
  
" I'm sorry, Alanna." Maude said after they had been riding for almost an hour in silence. Alanna jumped at the sound of her voice then looked at her curiously.  
  
  
  
" For what?" She asked. The women sighed and said,  
  
  
  
" I um, over heard you ask Thom to switch. I have to say I am surprised he did not agree to it. I thought he was more desperate to get out of knighthood than that. I thought that he would agree with you but I guess I was wrong."  
  
  
  
Alanna nodded and held back tears. She was quiet for a while longer than looked up at Maude and asked,  
  
" What do you think it will be like? The convent I mean. Do you think it will be awful?"  
  
Maude thought about Alanna's question before answering it.  
  
" It may be as bad as you are expecting it to be. But then it may be a lot better. Perhaps you will find friends there and decide that being a lady is not so bad." She suggested and laughed at the look on Alanna's face.  
  
" I honestly could not tell you child, for as you know me being a commoner never went to the convent. It may be as bad as you think, but it could be a lot better too."  
  
They rode in silence for a long while and Alanna sunk back into miserable thoughts.  
  
When they arrived three days later Alanna was nearly bursting with impatience. She didn't want to go to the convent but if she i to she just wanted to get it over with.  
  
Alanna looked up at the cold stone walls that would be her home for the next 16 or so years. She took a deep breath and imagined what it would be like if she was at the Palace training to be a knight rather than here. She would rather be i than there at the convent.  
  
They rode into the stable and Alanna-unthinkingly-began to unsaddle her horse.  
  
Suddenly she heard a gasp and turned quickly to see a tall and impossibly skinny women standing in front of her. The lady put a hand to her head and took fast shallow breaths.  
  
" Um... Are you all right? Do you need a doctor or something?" Alanna stuttered, not sure what to do.  
  
The lady suddenly recovered from her swoon and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
" Young lady! You will address me as Madame Delicia or you will not speak at all." She snapped at Alanna, " I am the headmistress here at the Convent for Young Ladies. And I must i see you take care of a horse! That is work for the servant, not ladies!"   
  
Alanna immediately bristled at the women's tone. She couldn't help it. She glared right back and got a smack on the hand out if it for her pains. Then Madame Delicia took her by the hand and dragged her into the school.  
  
Alanna glanced back at the stable and saw one of the lads there give her a sympathetic look and a grin. Alanna grinned back and rolled her eyes.  
  
" Students, I would like to introduce our newest pupil. Lady Alanna of Trebond." Alanna grimaced at the title. Then all the girls in the room stood and curtsied and murmured, " Nice to meet you, Lady Alanna."   
  
One of the girls was not paying attention and did not stand in time. Madame Delicia strode over to her and slapped her cheek so hard it left a hand print on her cheek.  
  
" Lady Sarah! You are trying my patience today! If you don't pay attention I'll be forced to expel you from this school. No dinner for you tonight."  
  
The girl looked up at her briefly with hate burning in her amber eyes then looked down quickly and said, " Yes, Madame Delicia." And turned to Alanna and said,  
  
" I apologize Lady Alanna."  
  
Alanna's eyes widened in shock and she was too surprised to reply to her. The mistress had these girls on a string!   
  
Then Madame Delicia snapped her fingers and said, " Back to your singing lesson ladies." Then all the girls turned back to their books and began singing.  
  
Alanna was given a book and then she joined them. But she was only mouthing the words. In her head she was seething.  
  
After the singing lesson it was time for lunch. Alanna was more than happy, she was /i  
  
When she got into the dining hall she sat down and began serving herself. Then she stopped and realized that everyone was staring at her. The girl that Madame Delicia had scolded earlier motioned for her to stop. Unfortunatly she didn't stop in time.  
  
" Lady Alanna!" Madame Delicia screeched in her direction, Alanna looked up in surprise to see Madame Delicia faint. She woke up a minute later and called Alanna to her. Alanna stood slowly and walked reluctantly over.   
  
" You are not allowed to serve yourself. i ever/i and you are not to start until after the prayers to the Gods have been done. You will have no supper tonght young lady."  
  
Alanna with her stomach growling was shown into a room by a maid servant and left. She looked around the room.   
  
It was all pink and frilly. Alanna sighed a sunk onto one of the beds with a sigh. She put her head in her hands.  
  
It was going to be a long time before she would get out of that place. Alanna wondered how she was going to make it.  
  
~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-  
  
Well, what did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! 7 pages long, one of my longest chapters out of all my fics. I hope you liked it! So have a nice cookie, and review me. All right? Oh, and if you want me to read any of your fics I would be more than happy to!  
  
~Hannah 


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

I'm BACK! And guess what?!?!?!? IT'S SUMMER VACATION!!!! Actually it's been summer vacation for a while now but yeah... Anyway. Guess what else? It's suppose to be 90 degrees tomorrow AND it's my birthday in only a few days! On July 7th I'll be 15 years old! Go me! I'll be able to get my drivers permit! Whoot!  
  
Anywho, now that I have thoroughly bored you with my personal life I shall get on to the Thank-you's.  
  
Cassa-Andra: Thanks for reviewing! You rock. Yeah, sorry about the spelling thing. And of COURSE it will be Alanna George! That is the best kind there is!!!   
  
Bridget: YAY! You rock! I'm glad that you like my humble fic. I thought it would be funny to see the typical Alanna at the convent have a little twist. I hope that this next chapter is as good if not better than the last two!!! Thanks again.  
  
mUd: Ah short and sweet. I promise you that I will write more, in fact that is what I am doing right now! Thanks!  
  
EVERYONE: PLEASE review! It boosts my very small and fragile ego!!!   
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*  
  
" Alanna!" Madame Delcia snapped at her the next morning. Alanna looked up from her food in confusion.  
  
" Slurping is the number one way to get yourself ridiculed and thrown out at court. You may leave now." Alanna who had only had one bite of soup wanted to protest but seeing the look on the head mistresses face she bit back a scathing reply.  
  
  
  
The next class they had was sewing. The mistress showed Alanna how to thread it-after she admitted that she had never threaded a needle-in a scornful way and left her.  
  
Alanna looked down at the simple pattern on her lap or a tulip and a sun above it.  
  
She stabbed the needle in the cloth and poked her hand on the other side. Alanna let out a curse that she had learned from Corum back at Trebond.  
  
Alanna looked up in time to see Madame Delicia faint in horror and all the other girls look at her in either distaste or sympathy as one of the mistresses lead her away saying she would not being have lunch that day.   
  
Alanna was left in her room to "think over her sins". She sunk onto her bed and bit back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
She had to get out. She couldn't breath in this stuffy room. She pried open the window. She clambered out as well as her tight dress would allow her too.  
  
I'm only TEN years old! She thought rebelliously to herself. I don't need to know how to get a husband. I want to fight.  
  
She made her way to the stable and peeked inside. She didn't see anyone. She went in and look in at the horses.  
  
She put her hand out to a small black pony who sniffed her and snorted before going back to her feed.  
  
" I wish I was a horse." Alanna said out loud to herself, " Then I wouldn't have to wear this ridicules dress. I can't breath." She grumbled then she froze when she heard a muffled laugh.  
  
Alanna whirled around to see the stable boy that had taken her pony when she had first gotten her.  
  
" What's 'ye name?" He asked her. He was small and had sandy blond hair, and hazel eyes.  
  
Alanna didn't answer instead she demanded,  
  
" Are you going to tell on me? 'Cause I'm not gonna tell you if you are." The boy shook his head so Alanna said, " I'm Alanna of Trebond. Who are you?" The boy gestured for her to sit down next to her on the hay bail and said,  
  
" I'm Dale. Dale Pane. 'Ye like it? This place, I mean." Alanna grimaced and Dale laughed at her expression. A bell rang from inside the building.  
  
" I better go." Alanna hesitated then asked, " Can I come back sometime?" The boy nodded and Alanna grinned and rushed back to the convent.  
  
Alanna hurried back into her room as fast as she could so she would not get caught. Unfortunatly, not fast enough. Madame Delia stood there with her arms crossed as Alanna jumped/fell down from the window.  
  
That meant only one thing: No dinner for her that day. And a days worth of clothes mending as punishment, and more after that for doing her stitches wrong.  
  
About a week later Alanna was finally able to sneak out of the stuffy convent and hurried down to the stable again in hopes of seeing Dale. She peaked around the corner before going into the stable to check if anyone was there. Not seeing anyone Alanna walked into the barn. She looked around and thought she heard a voice in the loft. So pulling up her skirts she hoisted herself onto the ladder and up into the loft.   
  
There, she saw three large boys smoking. She popped her head all the way up and one of the boys let out a shriek. Alanna stifled a laugh as all the boys jumped to their feet.  
  
" I'm lookin' for Dale." She said, greatfully dropping her lady-like language, " You seen 'im?" Two of the boys looked at the one boy. He was the same size as the other boys, but he seemed larger. He had a commanding sort of look to him. He sneered at Alanna's fancy dress and snarled,  
  
" What 'cho wan' with 'im? Come 't spy on us?" Alanna eyed him with distaste and spit at his feet, with aim that would have made Coram- the man who taught her everything she knew about spitting and much much more- proud.  
  
" Don't think so high and mighty of yourself. What I came down 'ere for is none 'o your business. Now is it?"  
  
The boys clenched their fists and the biggest boy stepped forward and grabbed her by the front of her shirt.  
  
" I would think ye would be treatin' me wiv more respect. You'd best start doin' so now, girly or ye'll be sorry."  
  
Alanna yanked herself out of his grasp and punched him hard in the face. Then cursed as she forgot the number one important rule to punching: Do NOT put your thumb inside the fist or you'll pay. And pay she did. Alanna felt the bone in her head crack.  
  
Then she looked up and the last thing she saw was a fist coming straight at her.  
  
  
  
"Alanna! Are you all right?" Alanna moaned and asked,  
  
" Thom? Is that you?" She opened her eyes and Dale swam into focus above her.  
  
" What happened?" She asked stiffly through what she suspected was a broken nose. If the blood dripping down her front was any sign.  
  
" One 'o Pete's lads hit ye in the face, and knocked ye off the loft. Ye landed on ye're head. I figgered that ye could check it wiv ye're Gift when ye woke up."  
  
Alanna jumped and found Dale sitting next to her on a hay bale. Alanna looked at him startled and asked,  
  
" How did you know I had the Gift?" Dale laughed. And asked her,  
  
" Ye think ye're the only one wiv the Gift? I got the Sight. So I knew the instant I saw ye that ye had the Gift. And in abundance as well."  
  
Alanna nodded stiffly and asked,  
  
" What time is it? How long have I been layin here?"  
  
" Oh, 'bout two hours give or take." Alanna grimaced and tried to get up,  
  
" I'm gonna get my hide tanned if I don't get back in that hell hole." She gasped as she felt fire run through her body and fell back, biting her lip to keep from shrieking.  
  
" I suppose I ought to 'ave told ye that ye're ribs are probably broken, shouldn't I?" Dale said with a rueful shrug. And with a last nod Alanna passed out again.  
  
When she woke again she knew three things she was lying in a bed, her body was healed, and she was starving. She sat up and a nurse rushed over to her with a bowl of stew that smelled better than anything Alanna had ever smelled before. She knew it probably was only because she was so hungry but she didn't care.  
  
After she had scarfed down the food and drank a pitcher of water she took a deep breath and looked at the nurse who smiled down at her and handed her another tankard of water.  
  
" You took a beating, didn't you lass?" Alanna nodded and drowned the second tankard in one gulp.  
  
" What day is it?" She asked as her voice cracked from dryness. The nurse answered,  
  
" Three days since you took such a beating. My son Dale brought you in here."  
  
" Dale's your son?" Alanna asked and the nurse nodded then said,  
  
" Where have my manners gone? I'm Rita. Rita Pane." Alanna reached up and shook the woman's warm hand then asked,  
  
" How much trouble do you think I'm gonna be in?" Rita shook her head and said,  
  
" I don't really know but my guess is a lot." Alanna groaned, "Well, it could be worse child. You got out lucky. A broken nose, a concussion, and two broken ribs. But you'll be all right."  
  
Alanna nodded and stood slowly. Rita handed her a gown and shift. Alanna grimaced and pulled them on muttering,  
  
" I wouldn't have fallen if I had been wearing breeches." Rita laughed, then told Alanna she was free to go and to go to the sewing room. Then she left to take care of another patient.  
  
*Well,* Alanna thought to herself, * Not exactly a great way to start out the beginning of my years here, but at least I have a friend... I think.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN- Well, what's the verdict? Good bad? Great awful? I know this chapter was a little slow but I tried my best. I figured that even though she is becoming a lady she should still have a few enemies! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If you do I'll give you a cookie! 


End file.
